Water games and wet girls
by Kikedy Lil'Monsta
Summary: "Well pretty lady, seems like I'm the only one that knows how to get you wet." The small brunette held out her hand to Chloe and helped her out of the tank. BeChloe AU.


**AN:** **Thanks to the wonderful** ** _50 Shades of Pitch Perfect_** **for this prompt,the collab and the corrections! As always I don't own anything. Please review.**

 **Water games and wet girls**

 **1**

Why did she allowed Aubrey to talk her over to do this stupid shit? She had been sitting here at the activities fair for over two hours now in that stupid dunk tank. Only some morons had try to hit the target, but with no effort. Chloe looked around. Three guys and a girl came strolling towards the tank.

One of them seemed to know Aubrey because they stopped to talk to her. They joked with the girl that had caught Chloe's attention since they stopped. It sounded like they dared her to try to hit the target. She looked up at Chloe catching her stare. Chloe raised an eyebrow as if to say, "are you game"?

The girl smirked and took the ball from Aubrey. The guys cheered at her. The one that talked to Aubrey before, maybe her boyfriend, called " Come on Becs" Chloe was about to wonder what "Becs " could be the diminutive for- as she fell into the water.

The girl had hit with the first try.

As she emerged from the water she could hear Aubrey saying something like " first today". She swam to the brim.

"Well pretty lady, seems like I'm the only one that knows how to get you wet." The small brunette held out her hand to Chloe and helped her out of the tank. Chloe was hypnotized by her steel blue eyes immediately .

"Thanks" she muttered reaching for her towel as the other girl stood next to her. She turned around facing the younger woman and smiled.

There was something about the girl that made her stomach tingle.

"Hey Becs lets go" the others shouted at her as they moved on to the other stands.

The girl was about to leave as Chloe shot out " Wanna come with me to the freshman party later?" She bit her lip. Why the hell did she ask that. She just saw this girl for the first time.

"Sure" to Chloe's surprise she smiled "me and my friends are going anyway. I'll catch you there."

She winked and left a dripping wet Chloe at the dunk tank.

2

Chloe wasn't able to pay any attention to Aubrey's monologue about, whatever. She was looking around at the campus. Hoping to see the brunette girl or one of her friends. Aubrey was so occupied by her own stories that she didn't seem to notice how absent Chloe actually was.

Some guys from one of her classes came over and Aubrey began telling the endless story from the beginning. Chloe decided to get herself another drink and went for the nearest bar.

She just ordered a vodka cranberry when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey wet girl."

Chloe turned around.

And there she was. The girl from the dunk tank. "Hey" Chloe beamed.

She took a seat next to Chloe ordering the same.

"I'm Beca by the way" "Chloe" Chloe said. Her stomach feeling slightly funny again.

They talked, drank, danced and laughed the whole night like they knew each other for years. Chloe felt connected to Beca instantly and vice versa.

At 3am both girls were slightly drunk and Chloe decided for both of them that it was maybe time to go. Since Beca's friends left an hour ago Chloe was adamant to escort Beca back to her dorm.

3

Chloe watched her fumble with her keys giggling when she dropped it for the second time.

She didn't know if it was because of the alcohol or because of the intimacy that she felt with Beca that she leant in towards the younger girl. Their faces were inches apart. Beca's eyes widened at Chloe's sudden move. "I think I like you" Chloe whispered and she closed the gap between her and Beca pressing her lips to hers.

She felt her hesitating at first, so she pulled away to look in these steel blue depths that had caught her from the beginning. Beca licked her lips, nodded slightly and pressed her lips back to Chloe's for a hungry kiss and when she bit at Beca's bottom lip, asking for entrance she obeyed immediately.

Chloe reached behind Beca to open the door and they stumbled inside the dorm room never breaking the kiss.

She practically tore the black halter-neck dress Beca was wearing away from her body. Removing her own blouse in the same moment.

Chloe took in Beca's body she was only wearing a pair of black lacy panties. Her pale skin seemed to shine in the moonlight that came through the window. "See something you like?" Beca smirked.

In response Chloe gently pushed her onto the bed straddling her.

"Definitely " she breathed as she kissed down Beca's jawline and neck down to her collarbone.

She felt her writhing and moaning beneath her as she placed feather light kisses on the side of her left breast.

Her hands started kneading Beca's breasts as she kissed her way further down her stomach. Gently her hands roamed over the sides of Beca's body noticing how soft her skin was, and slowly removing the last piece of clothing.

Chloe sat up admiring the girl she just met underneath her.

Beca opened her eyes and looked up at Chloe. Lust and need prominent in her gaze. That was all Chloe needed.

She kissed the inside of Beca's thigh leaving small red marks on the pale skin until she found her destination.

She licked at Beca's wet folds intoxicated by her scent. Beca let out a moan of pleasure and gripped the sheets until her knuckles were white.

Chloe sucked at Beca's sensitive bundle of nerves dipping her tongue a little deeper inside of the brunette.

Beca's hands had left the sheets clawing in Chloe's red locks instead in an attempt to push her closer, her moans getting louder.

Chloe began to kiss her way up Beca's body again. She was about to protest at the sudden lost of contact when Chloe kissed her hungrily on the mouth letting her taste herself whilst she inserted two fingers inside her. Beca bucked her hips,the cry that escaped her caught with the kiss.

Chloe sucked at Beca's pulse point and let her kisses trail down to her breasts, biting at the sensitive flesh there.

Beca's nails were scraping up and down Chloe's back.

It only took a few more thrusts from Chloe's slender fingers. And when she came she almost screamed Chloe's name in a way that made her feel like a goddess. She helped her ride out her high and removed her fingers slowly. "Who's the wet girl now?" Chloe smirked.

Beca opened her eyes and watched Chloe licking her fingers clean of her essence. She shot up and captured Chloe's lips in a passionate kiss, pulling her on top of her.

"I've never done anything like that before" Beca murmured into Chloe's hair."me either"she responded before much needed sleep overcame both girls.


End file.
